If I Tell You I Love You, Will You Love Me Back?
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Craig unintentionally kisses Tweek. Tweek avoids him and refuses to hear him out completely. Craig, taking that as rejection, attempts suicide. But will he survive? Does Tweek love him back? Click to find out. Rated M, because of suicide. It's Creek, but it's super sad, I almost cried while writing it.


_You know, teachers should really make sure that learning isn't super boring, or at least keep the students from getting extremely bored. I got extremely bored near the end of my math class on Thursday. When I get super bored, I begin think morbid thoughts. This story is proof of what I can come up with when I'm really bored._

* * *

Craig Tucker had been in love with his best friend, Tweek Tweak, ever since their fight in third grade, although at the time he didn't realize his feelings for his best friend were romantic.

But, he never wanted to tell Tweek that, for fear of losing his best friend, the only friend that truly understood him completely, even if Tweek had no idea that he understood the black haired cynic.

On one fateful day, Tweek had gotten trapped in a tree, on a dare from Cartman.

He had tried climbing down, when he lost footing and was clinging to a branch for dear life, when Craig happened by.

He stood directly under the branch Tweek was clinging to, where his feet were dangling.

"Tweek! Let go, I'll catch you!"

He called up.

"B-But what if you d-don't?! T-Then I'll break my neck!"

"You won't!"

Finally, Tweek let go.

Right onto Craig.

Craig landed on his back and Tweek landed on him.

Craig brought Tweek into his lap and had his arms wrapped firmly around Tweek's waist.

Tweek's arms were around Craig's neck and his eyes were shut.

Craig stared at Tweek for a second, before smashing his lips to Tweek's.

Tweek's eyes opened wide.

After a minute, he pulled away.

Craig, realizing what he just did, let go of Tweek, who stood up and ran.

The next day Craig went to Tweek's house to talk to him about why he did what he did.

Only Tweek didn't answer the door, so he climbed up the tree by Tweek's window and knocked on the window.

Tweek squeaked and opened the window when he saw it was Craig.

Craig climbed in the window.

"Before you say anything, I need to explain why I kissed you. You see, I love you. I have forever, I think."

Craig said.

"T-This is too much pressure! Gah!"

Tweek squeaked, grabbing at his hair.

"Do you... Do you love me back?"

Craig asked, stepping towards Tweek.

Tweek backed up, biting his lip.

Craig took the hint.

"See ya, then. I'll always love you though."

He said, climbing back out the window, leaving Tweek to slide down the wall, wondering why he didn't confess his attraction towards Craig.

Craig got home, with a broken heart.

He dug through a dresser and got out a piece of paper, a pencil, and his razor from the time when he used to cut himself.

His cutting days were before Tweek stepped in to take care of Craig. Most people thought Craig took care of Tweek, but in truth, it was the opposite.

Craig sat at his desk writing something on the paper.

After that, he slid the razor across his wrist.

Tweek stood up in his room.

"I have to tell him..."

Tweek said to himself, running out of his room and out the door towards Craig's house.

Craig made cut on one of his wrists.

Tweek tried the door to Craig's house and ran inside.

Then Craig cut his other wrist, falling to the floor.

Tweek ran up the stairs and into Craig's room, where Craig was on the floor, his shirt being stained by his blood.

Tweek gasped.

"Craig!"

He cried, dropping to his knees beside Craig.

Tweek couldn't remember exactly when, but sometime in between him crying because Craig attempted suicide, he called an ambulence and they took Craig to the hospital.

When Tweek was allowed to go into the room Craig was in, he laid on top of Craig, burying his face in Craig's chest, crying.

"I-I'm sorry, C-Craig..."

Craig opened his eyes and blinked.

"Tweek?"

Tweek's head shot up and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Craig's neck, kissing him passionately.

"You're alive!"

Tweek exclaimed as soon as he pulled away for air.

Craig smiled slightly.

"I guess I am."

He said, ruffling Tweek's hair.

"I-I love you, C-Craig. I wanted to t-tell you that earlier, b-but I got scared..."

"I know, Tweek. It's okay."

Tweek glanced down.

Craig was bleeding through the bandages and stitches on his wrists.

**"WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!"**

Tweek screamed, as Craig lost consciousness.

At Craig's funeral, Tweek broke down crying.

Everyone gave him sympathetic looks.

But Tweek didn't want sympathy, he wanted to be left alone to die.

A week after the funeral, Tweek finally took a look at Craig's suicide note.

_Dear Tweek, and or, whoever else may be reading this,  
__About a day or so ago, I kissed the one person I've loved and cared about since I was a kid, and, from what I can tell, he doesn't feel the same. So now, my life doesn't hold any meaning. To Tweek, if you're reading this, I'll always love you no matter what. You mean that fucking much to me, and you always will. To Ruby, you were always there when Tweek couldn't be, and you knew about my love for Tweek since day one. I'm sorry to anyone who gave a fuck about me, but, I can't live with the heartbreak. My heart and soul is forever Tweek's.  
-Craig Tucker, and fuck all the people who think I'm being a pussy bitch with this plan._

Tweek read it over and over, letting the words sink in.

He didn't realize he was crying, until wet splotches began to appear on the paper.

He folded the paper up and sat it in a box where he kept anything of value to him.

Then, he walked to the cemetary where Craig was buried.

"H-Hey, Craig. S-Sorry f-for not telling you h-how I-Gah! F-Felt earlier... I-I was just... S-Scared..."

He took a deep breath and went on.

"B-But, i-it's okay... I-I'm okay... I l-loved you more than anything... A-And I s-still do... I c-can't live without you... S-So I'm g-gonna join you..."

Tweek laid a hand on the tombstone, oddly enough, it felt warm, even through the cold winter.

"I-I'll see you soon... I l-love you."

Later that night he got a bunch of sleeping pills and a mug of coffee.

He lifted the hand filled with the pills to his mouth, but before he could put them in his mouth and swallow, a chilling cold filled the room and a figure entered the room.

Tweek dropped the pills on the tray on his bed and stood up.

"G-Gah! W-Who's there?!"

_"Tweek."_

A voice whispered.

Tweek breathing became short and fast, he heard his heartbeat in his ears.

"C-Craig? I-Is it you?"

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek.

For a spirit, he felt solid, if only really cold.

_"Yes, Tweek. I'm here."_

"B-But aren't you-"

_"Yes, I'm dead. But, I'm back. I'm still dead, I just needed to see you again."_

"I-I'm sorry."

Tweek said, crying.

Craig cupped Tweek's face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

_"You have no reason to be sorry. It was my own stupidity for not talking to you first."_

"B-But I wouldn't-"

_**"Shut up, Tweek!"**_

Tweek shook and shut him mouth.

_**"Now you listen to me, and listen good. My death wasn't your fault. It was mine. Stop, beating yourself up for it. And don't you even dare commit suicide. You** **do that, and my death would've been pointless. I know you love me, and I love you too**_. _Which is why you go on. That's all I want you to do. Go on, keep living for me."_

At first Craig's tone was stern, but at the last part, it grew soft.

"I-I will."

Craig placed a kiss on Tweek's nose and lips.

_"Good."_

"C-Craig?"

_"What?"_

"W-Will you be with me?"

_"Of course, I'm always with you."_

Craig said with a smile, not his regular smirk, but a true genuine smile.

Then he disappeared.

Tweek woke up the next morning with the feeling that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

True to his word, Tweek kept living, because he loved Craig more than anything in the world.

Every once in a while, Tweek would have the feeling that some invisible force was on the counter during his shift at Harbucks, beside him when he watched movies with friends, or in bed with him when he went to bed.

He brushed it off, knowing it was Craig, just watching over him.

* * *

_This took a little over two days to write, during which, I skipped on homework till last minute, and was tired. I should've been working on my Spanish project, but I decided not to, and it's due in a couple of fucking days! Enjoy, I'm putting my stories as my highest priority, when I definitely shouldn't be. Everything you read in this story, I already had planned out myself, including Craig's suicide. Please review, they make me SO happy. Oh, and one more thing before someone I forget and then someone asks me about it, I'm trying my best to get my other shit updated, but with schoolwork, and everything, I haven't the time. Sometimes I think my history and Spanish teachers are working together. I have homework every fucking day in history, and weekend homework in Spanish. Major WTF?! there._


End file.
